Melanie at Boarding School
by Xemtlenc
Summary: Everyone thinks that Melanie Puckett is the girl sweet and responsible, that she is the opposite of her twin Sam. Maybe she is not so different than her sister, but she has a few assets up her sleeve ... Oh, she is also more kinky. G!P Melanie, Femslash & Femdom.
1. An ordinary day to Mudfort Academy

**A/N: Here's a little something with a character that has some potential, shame that Dan did not put her well enough developed.**

 **Enjoy it well, good reading!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 1 - An ordinary day to Mudfort Academy**

 **Blandale, Vermont  
** **Mudfort Academy  
** **In a bathroom of school,**

"Oh fuck, it's too awesome" a blonde in school uniform smiled.

Melanie Puckett sat on the seat of a toilet, with her panties at her ankles and her spread thighs.

She does not exactly what girls do when they find themselves in the toilet, whether to empty a full bladder or to masturbate in secret, because girls fantasize about a beautiful teacher or the boy of their heart. No, this is not exactly what she does.

She gets pleasure from a girl with red hair sitting between her legs, lavishing her the intimate pleasure between two girls, or rather a girl and a half girl.

For you see, the redhead did not pass her tongue between the wet slit of the blonde, she swallows greedily the stiff cock of the blonde, to suck it thoroughly while using her hands to her base of her dick and under her balls.

Melanie was not born as a girl exactly normal. Her whole body has what a girl has of course, except that for the case of Melanie, this is what is between her legs which is different from other girls. Some person could called her a hermaphrodite, or futa, or whatever they wanted. Melanie loves thought she is a girl with a nice bonus.

Melanie is not that bothered by it, she is not ashamed of who or what she is, she takes full advantage of what nature gave her, or that her mother gave her.

But sometimes, Mel is struggling to have self-control, as she has hormones of both sexes and because of this, she often wants sex.

This is what makes the redhead between her legs, she makes her a great service by swallowing generously all her cock until her throat and Mel feels she will come soon.

"Damn Missy, I'm about to explode" Mel grimace before releasing her load in the mouth of Missy.

The redhead is waiting for her mistress finished releasing all that she had, kneading her balls tenderly.

"Show me what I give you" Mel orders as she gasps a little tired.

Missy opened her mouth to show her mouth full of cum that the blonde has generously give.

"Perfect, slut. Swallows everything and puts my underwear" Melanie said, rising.

The redhead swallows as the blonde command, and she takes the special panties of Melanie to remit it under her skirt, sliding her cock half deflate indoors.

"Now go to class, I do not want your grades starting to decline" the blonde said before leaving the bathroom.

 **...**

Melanie walking by being in a good mood after emptying her balls in the mouth of this slut of Missy.

She knows what she did to her sister, Carly told her about the bad things that the redhead made against her there is 2 years. Melanie is perhaps not as close to her sister and her sister do not like her a lot like Sam avoids her sometimes when Mel returned to Seattle or that Sam never visited her at her boarding school.

But she are twin sisters, and hell that someone gets its way against her sister, and especially against a Puckett.

Missy Robinson arrived last year at the academy, Melanie was a little surprised at first to see her here, as she could be expected to Missy returns to Seattle after her cruising of 6 months. Carly told her that her father is military and they moved often because of his job

That fell well, Melanie has missed of project to do at the academy, she was in a period of bored.

So, she decided to make Missy as her personal fuckdoll, when she had no girl on hand or just the pleasure of using her as a vulgar object.

Okay, Mel knows it's wrong but she never claimed to be totally good. And she felt good to do something bad, she understands what Sam could feel now, she could not even imagine doing that, there are nearly 2 years.

Of course, she made him take pills birth control, Mel does not want Missy is her child when she fucks her.

No chance she gives her this honor.

* * *

 **Cafeteria  
** **Lunch time,**

"... You know the latest? Cynthia is pregnant too" Kira informs her friend group.  
"It does what? seventeen girl became pregnant from the beginning of the year" Kelly said, twisting a lock of hair with her fingers.  
"With the math teacher, it's eighteen actually" Linda says in drinking a glass of water.  
"Boys are so irresponsible, they disgusts me" Kelly said with a grimace of disgust.  
"Some boys are rather adorable" Melanie said with a small smile.  
"Says the girl who never had a boyfriend" Kira said rolling her eyes.

Melanie takes just a fried from her plate and smiled just at her, earning an annoyed look of Kira, before she smiled amused.

The blonde smiled at the discussion of her friends, even if the other three girls are not really her friends, just a group of popular girl who think they know everything better than everyone. Melanie likes to hang out with them, it amuses her to hear them speak.

She lives in the boarding school for rich kids for years, since she managed to get a scholarship thanks to her excellent grades. She felt a little sad to leave Sam behind with their mother. But her sister is good with Carly, and it's not as if the sisters have the best relationship in the world.

Melanie has her hair right into a ponytail, she wears the mandatory school uniform: a red shirt with the school logo on the left chest, and a checked skirt green, white & red. In her condition, she felt bad to wear a skirt but she managed to find special underwear to hide her male genitalia.

Melanie felt a little lonely to live with these rotten spoiled rich kids.

It is a boarding school where there are more girls than boys, so Mel has the choice to have an partner and play with her. If she becomes pregnant, she must just to find a boy and ask him to take care of the child with the mother for her.

It is her guilty pleasure, she loves girls, and she loves even more a pregnant girl, and it's even better that the girl carries her child. She impregnates any girl she finds to her liking, especially the snubbed and pretentious girls that she can not stand. Apart from the three girls that she decided not to touch, all other are potential targets.

Of course, none of these girls would agree to sleep with her, or the boys that she finds to look after the child and to be with the pregnant girl.

Except that Melanie had a little something that got everyone to agree with her.

Her flashy ring pink & blue she wears on the left index finger.

 **...**

 **A/N: Ohhh, it's a Melanie totally different that we know, she is even worse than Sam.**

 **What do you think?**


	2. The family ring

**A/N: Well, I warn you now, I apologize if I offense someone on what I write. It's just for the need of history and I have nothing against anyone.**

 **Or maybe I'm just paranoid and I imagine things, since it is not just a fic after all.**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2 - The family ring**

 **Mudfort Academy  
** **Fiona's chamber  
** **Four hours later,**

"Yesss! Yesss! YESSS!" a girl with yellow hair strongly moaned.

Melanie smiled slyly as she just had an idea.

She takes Fiona's ankles, a girl with brown skin, she put them above of her to be caught behind her head, Mel knows she is a girl very flexible. Melanie will better fuck her wildly like that, putting her hands on her big belly containing a life. Like their classes are over, Mel has all the time that suits her.

Fiona has also enjoyed that position for she cries.

"Oh, yesss like that. Yess, yesss. Ooohh yessss ... you're gonna make me cum."  
"Do not worry, it is expected darling" Mel said with a certain arrogance in her deep voice.

What? she knows she's good at sex.

"Fuck your cock. Oohhh your cock does me yet cum again!" Fiona explodes, yelling louder.

Hearing her cum like that, and with her boyfriend next which watch them fixedly without speaking, Melanie can not prevent her balls to expel their lives cream.

"Ahhh yes. Fills my pussy. Give me your sperm. Yes, cum in me" Fiona groaned.

The girl in yellow hair lowers her legs on her bed, as she rubbed the back of the beautiful blonde. Melanie is exhausted and is lying on the left side of Fiona, for not to crush the baby. This happens every time she cum. She is exhausted for a moment, then she is again in top form, she does not understand why, but it's not like it was vitally important that she needed to understand.

 **...**

 **A few minutes later,**

Melanie stands up to look Fiona into her eyes and tenderly kiss her as her lover, but she was just a umpteenth girl that she was to her liking and has that she knocked up to realize her weird desires.

Mel think it needs to come from her dream of being a mother, but since she studied human biology, she knows that this dream is out of reach and there was nothing she could do. Then, she selects a girl to live the dream she never will, with or without her consent.

Of course, she also selects a boy she will do worn the hat to have her put pregnant, telling him to be a good father to her child and the girl to be a good mother to their child.

Speaking of boy, Mel breaks the kiss and withdrew from Fiona, as she begins to put her clothes again.

"Okay, so you understand, your main priority is the child you carry" she said, showing the belly of the another girl, like Mel ends up putting her skirt.  
"Sure" Fina answers stroking her belly.  
"No problem" the boy added.

As Mel finished putting her shoes, she looks at the boy and fixedhim a moment, frowning.

"I know your face, you remember me something" Melanie thought by putting her hair in a ponytail.  
"I am David Murphy" he informs smiling blissfully.  
"You know, this is the boy who yelled all the time like what, men are superior" Fiona continued.

Melanie frowns, now she remembers.

He's a big black boy with a pretty face but yet, a bad personality. He always said that girls do not need to go to school and they are just good to bear children. Mel does not like people like him, she knows she is hypocritical but the hypocrisy is the great virtue of each nation.

"I see" Mal smiled before turning to the girl hair dare "Fiona?"  
"Yes?" she says.  
"You can also have all the lovers as you like, as long as they are not harmful to my child, and does not hesitate to humiliate your future husband at everytime an opportunity  
arises" she said, pointing David .  
"Okey" Fiona simply replies with a nod.  
"You, I want you to be a faithful and helpful husband to your future wife, to always obey to her every whim" Mel seriously said with a smirk "Oh, and you never touch her, you will be a cuckold husband and very happy to be so, and only her happiness and the child has importance."  
"Okay" he nods, smiling.

Satisfied, Melanie smiled before opening the door, but before leaving, she turns.

"Oh, and the child's first name will be Alicia" the blonde said with a small smile.

Without waiting for an answer, she closes the door and she goes to her chamber.

* * *

 **Melanie's chamber  
** **Twenty minutes later,**

Melanie dries hairs as she exits the shower, wearing just a towel around her.

She goes to bed to bed. She is resting thinking about the good time she has spent with Fiona, a girl very colorful, she thinks about what she told them, this is not the first time she said that at a first couple. She is perverse enough on how to make people unhappy, which would put Sam to shame.

Mel knows this is very bad, but over time, she was somewhat influenced by her sister, and be bad as she, makes her think she's a little at home here.

And above all, she is tired of always being the responsible girl, she deserves a break.

She look flashy ring on her finger, she never removes and even in the shower. She became more self-confident and selfish, but she did not mind.

She found the ring before leaving Seattle, after Sam made a hole in a fragile wall of the Puckett house and Melanie picked up the damage. She saw a little box with the ring inside, and a note but in an unknown language. It was a very nice ring black/silver, so she has customized it to her liking, otherwise, Sam could steal the ring.

The ring is a family object belonging to a distant ancestor centuries ago, in the days when the family was not filled of criminal.

She was surpassed when she realized the power of the ring, she longed to throw it away or destroy it, but after reflective, she preferred to keep it and do experiments, as if it was her dirty little secret and let's face it, she loves to use the power of her ring at school.

She can controlled the people with her voice, forcing others to obey and most beautiful is that they obey voluntarily and they think it's their ideas, the idea of disobeying does not even their in mind. They respond with pleasure & allegiance to her whims.

Of course there are limits, she can not order them to go to Vermont in Denver in 10 minutes, it is physically impossible, so they stay there waiting or they ask her a new order.

For two years, Melanie "persuades" the girls fuck with her and carry her child if they are pregnant, become more responsible and to do everything for her baby, she even persuaded their boyfriend or random guys to commit with their girlfriend or girls and be good for her baby.

It's nasty and pervert, but it became her drug and as an addict, she can not help it.

She smiled, thinking of her sister, Sam thinks she is weak and it amuses Mel, because Sam should know that she also has the strength Puckett, although Melanie prefers not to use it, she prefers to solve her problems a softer way than the fight, especially since she wears that ring, it's more fun and it attracts less trouble.

Melanie is interrupted thoughts about her sister by the ringing of her pearphone, indicating that she has received a texto.

This is Carly, she said she just came out of the therapist and she never wants to stay in the same room with her mother and her best friend crazy.

Mel laughed, she wondered what the beautiful brunette mean by that, she should make a phone call to her mother to ask her news.

Then, the door of her room open and Melanie sees Missy come inside, as she had ordered him to do it every day at the same hour.

Missy takes off her long coat and reveals a naughty outfit: she wears a transparent black combination with complex pattern recover all her body, as if she had dressed in a fishnet artwork. The only opening is located at the crotch and oh, she also wears black high heels, like Melanie loves.

Too bad Sam was not equipped as herself, they would have had a wonderful trio with the redhead.

 **...**

 **A/N: Here for this time, hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
